Polyesteramides, materials in which amide functionalities are incorporated into polyesters, have attracted strong industrial interest primarily because of their excellent heat resistance properties, their amenability to processing, and their potential for biodegradability. Various methods have been described in the prior art for the preparation of polyesteramides. One such method involves reaction of a diamine with a dicarboxylic acid or ester to form a diester diamide. The diamide diester is isolated and purified, and then further reacted with a diol and a diester to form the polymer.
The known processes for preparing polyesteramides are, in general, complex and uneconomical, especially in view of the several synthetic, isolation, and purification steps required to achieve final polymer. Consequently, a need exists for simpler and more economical processes for preparing polyesteramides. A need also exists for new polyesteramides that exhibit improved physical properties compared to known systems.